Panem
The Republic of Panem was established 15 years ago after a rebellion formed against an oppressive country formed during an unknown time period following the destruction of modern civilization. It is situated primarily on the western side of North America, and the Capitol is located in an area formerly known as the Rocky Mountains. Panem was run by a single-party dictatorship that appears to be led by President Snow. It appears to be the dominant society in North America. The name Panem derives from the Latin phrase panem et circenses, which literally translates into 'bread and circuses'. The phrase itself is 'used to describe entertainment used to distract public attention from more important matters. This phrase also was the founding of Panem's twin, the South American nation of Circenses. Today, Panem is a prosperous democratic nation. History Source The information in the following two sections of this chapter were extracted from the political officials of Panem, without which most of the information here would be simply clouded or unknown. B.P. (Before Panem) Panem was formed 244 years prior to the beginning of The Hunger Games trilogy. An unspecified time about 1000 years prior to the current date, the face of the Earth changed and modern civilization was seemingly destroyed. It is unknown precisely what caused the "end of the world", but major landmasses changed shape as the sea level rose around the planet. It is known by scientific research that CO2 levels increased, presumably by greenhouse gases and a global conflict was involved. When Panem was founded then its founding was used as a designation for labeling or numbering years (B.P., Before Panem). Founding Panem began as a small nation originally called Cascadia (16 B.P.) in the general area where the Capitol now exists. It was a single party dictatorship led by a man the extractees didn't know of, since only Snow did . The concept of the resources made by districts still didn't exist. It was divided into the 233 municipalities. They conquered three developing nations in a weak state who's border's served for the district that would later exist on the same land. The remainder was eventually conquered and united. By the the year 0, most of what once was North America had been conquered, and the nation was renamed. Early Years For the next 57 years, the system of dictated recourses didn't exist on the currently 15 districts, until a lack of resources began. And so the system was founded. Two districts were combined to form District 7, and most others shaped with slightly diffferent boundaries. In the year 62, District 14 (then the Defense district) was replaced by District 13 (then Entertainment). District 13 was not necessary as there was proper control so that panem et circenses wouldn't be needed. They were also more capable of being the defense district. District 14 was supposedly destroyed after a series of explosions that destroyed it, caused by a domino effect between nuclear power stations across the district. District 13 became the nuclear district. District 14 actually became a secret district used for water management. District 13 became respoinsible for graphite mining too, after graphite's uses were discovered and so were 13's abundance in graphite. District 14 was eventually brainwashed from the public's mind. In the year 65, the original dictator died at the age of 100. A boycott in District 3, one of three career districts, in the year 93 made it poor. For poetic justice, District 3 (fishing) and District 4 (technology) switched numbers and the technology district became wealthy. The Drought :Main article: The Drought Approximately 125 years before the events of The Hunger Games trilogy (119 A.P.), the various districts of Panem opressed by the Capitol suffered a great drought. This is because District 14 had a rebellion of its own. It is unknown how long the rebellion lasted or the exact number of casualties on either side, but by the end of the conflict, the Capitol had quelled the rebellion, defeating District 14, and enharshening work conditions and work load. Desert districts like 10, 6 and 8, along with Southern pieces of 2) received heavy fatalities due to death from thirst. The Dark Days :Main article: The Dark Days Approximately 74 years before the events of The Hunger Games trilogy (170 A.P.), the various districts of Panem rebelled against the Capitol, primarily due to the oppresive fashion in which the Capitol government ruled over the districts. It is unknown how long the rebellion lasted or the exact number of casualties on either side (although the Capitol claimed that for every dead Capitol citizen, two rebels died), but by the end of the conflict, the Capitol had quelled the rebellion, defeating twelve of the districts and obliterating the thirteenth entirely. The fourteenth took no part in this, but they stopped supplying water to all districts except District 2 during the rebellion as punishment by the Capitol. Since the districts wee united, water was sent from districts with access to freshwater to dryer districts. The Hunger Games In the wake of the rebellion, the Capitol established the Hunger Games, an annual event in which twenty-four children between the ages of twelve and eighteen, one boy and one girl from each district, were chosen from a lottery and entered into a gladitorial competition where they must fight each other to the death until only one remains standing. The event served two purposes. The first was to demonstrate the overwhelming power the Capitol had over the districts by taking their children by force and forcing them to slay each other in a no-rules competition. It was proof that the Capitol's control over its people was so inexorable and unstoppable that they could do something so sadistic as to force the children of their conquered foes to slay each other in a battle royale. The second purpose was purely for entertainment. The Hunger Games are a nationally televised event in the same vein as a reality show, its entrants practically considered celebrities and the events themselves dramatized and glorified. The Games are no longer in place, but the same cannot be said for Circenses. The Second Rebellion The Second Rebellion formed in the aftermath of the 74th Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's near double-suicide at the end of the games was interpreted as an act of rebellion by many residents of the districts and had caused many to rebel by the start of the 75th Hunger Games, which were also the 3rd Quarter Quell. During the Quarter Quell, Katniss shoots an arrow into the force field surrounding the arena, destroying the arena. She was rescued and transported to District 13 , who rebuilt themselves underground. Beetee and Finnick are also rescued. Peeta, Johanna, and Enobria are captured and held by the Capitol. In an attempt to end the rebellion, the Capitol destroyed District 12, much like District 13 was. Led by Alma Coin and Plutarch Heavensbee, the resistance overthrew the Capitol. After Coin's death at the hands of Katniss Everdeen, Commander Paylor was elected President of Panem in Coin's place and the Hunger Games were ended. Paylor was re-elected for her last five year term. President Undersee of District 12 was elected president. The ongoing elections for the new presidency are being held between Madge Undersee and Mayor Lyme of District 2. In the year 254, District 14's existence was obtained, and theywere incorparated into Panem, who also incorporated District 13 upon the Republic's forming. Official History The Capitol had a description for anything that they could change and edit to their own use before the Second Rebellion. This is their official description of Panem's history. "There once was a place called North America. But droughts and fires, hurricanes andtornadoes, and encroaching seas took their toll, Brutal wars broke out as people fought for the few remaining resources. The Earth was scarred and desolate, the people terrified and hopeless. But out of the ashes and the wreckage rose Panem, a nation made up of a great Capitol, ringed by thirteen districts, which brought peace and prosperity to its citizens for many generations. Then came the Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against the Capitol. The shining light of our nation was clouded by war, terrible war. The thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, and protected them. Their revolt left the country in tatters. Motherless children filled the streets. The land was torn asunder. After a long struggle in which many died, there came a hard-won peace. Twelve districts were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated. Whenthe traitors were last suppressed, we swore as a nation we would never allow such treason again. Thus was the Treaty of Treason written and signed, providing us with new laws to live by - laws that would guarentee peace. As a yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never come again, it was decreed thet on the same day each year, the various districts would offer up in tribute one brave young man and one brave young woman to fight in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice - The Hunger Games. The twenty-four tributes were sent ot an outdoor arena, where they struggle to overcome both man and nature, and triumph over the odds. Each year, the lone victor serves as a reminder of the nation's generosity and forgiveness. This season is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future. Now, the great nation of Panem ruled by the shining Capitol, consists of twelve district, each essential in its own way. Each district concentrates on producing one resource, so that only together do the districts form a cohesive, powerful whole. The Capitol collects and redistributes the food and the fuel so that every district, and every family, has what it needs to prosper." The Capitol :Main article: The Capitol The Capitol is the biggest city in Panem and serves as the nation's central seat of government. It is located in an area formerly known as the Rocky Mountains and is surrounded by the fourteen outlying districts. The free residents of the Capitol are generally considered the wealthiest (and most decadent) of all Panem, and the city's prosperity is fueled by the industries and no-longer-forced labor of the districts beyond. While it is a major territory, it is not considered one of the thirteen districts. The people are most known for their "creative" outfits, and crazy sense of fashion, even to the extent of dying the color of their own skin, or even having whiskers implanted. President Snow leads Panem, until there is rebellion and eventually, war. The fate of the Capitol after the war is that many lost their money, only gaining power by managing big inter-district businneses among other white collar jobs, since they didn't know how to strive and work. They had a large depression after the war, but its people prospered again. The latest fad is fiery colours with biker-like designs for leather. For the upcoming fashion sense, it is said a layered and icey look accompanying pelts is too come, that is the latest Capitol fashion sources. Districts The nation of Panem is separated into a total of fourteen nation-states known as districts. Each district generally has a unique culture unaffected by the other districts which strongly influenced by the goods it produced since the districts did not interact before the rebellion. Originally, there were thirteen districts in Panem. During the Dark Days, the 13th district was supposedly obliterated by the Capitol and is no longer recognized as operational. Each District provides something different to the Capitol; for example, District 12 provides coal and District 4 provides fishing. There are technically fourteen but the fourteenth was never officially incorporated until recently. District 1 :Main article: District 1 District 1 is one of the fourteen districts of Panem. Its industry was making luxury items for the Capitol, and still a major industry. Due to the nature of its industry, it's considered the wealthiest district, that is, over other districts in general. It is considered a career district. Little else is known about this district. District 2 :Main article: District 2 District 2's seal depicts a block of stone and carving tools since masonry was its designated job. The district's public presentation was that of stone quarries, but it also manufactures weaponry, training, and they supplied Peacekeepers. To this day, they still provide soldiers. They have taken up the alot of what was once District 12's job, mining. The main military was called The Nut, existing inside a once mined mountain. District 3 :Main article: District 3 District 3's primary industry was and is general electronics of many types, though it is known for also making various mechanical products such as automobiles and firearms. Thus, many of its residents are technically apt. It is not considered a career district, even though it has a some large cities. District 4 :Main article: District 4 District 4's primary industry is still fishing, thus most residents have experience using nets and tridents, making fishhooks from scratch, swimming, and identifying edible sea life. It is considered a Career district. Many moved to the Capitol to become entertainers in sports such as swimming, diving, ect. District 5 :Main article: District 5 This district's industry was power. After the Rebellion, each city makes its own power. District 5 is now very diverse in industry and has become a Career district through wealth. The many Avox slaves of the Capitol migrated here heavily and their many talents through the many jobs they were forced to do in the Capitol contributed to this newfound wealth. District 5's relative closeness to The Capitol was also a factor in Avox immigration. District 6 :Main article: District 6 This district's industry was transportation. They are a still heavy producers in this industry and are now home to elaborate tunnels that house subways that they travel through.Their big city as well as its views has made it a place of tourism in Panem. District 7 :Main article: District 7 District 7's industry was lumber and many of its residents to have experience with hatchets, axes, saws, and other tree cutting tools.They are still skilled in this work field, but many have become farmers, dendrologists as well as experts in other natural fields of science. District 8 :Main article: District 8 District 8's principal industry is the production of textiles. They make the machines that make the textiles, and the designs. They sometimes make it by hand. Herds of sheep are common sites. District 5 is the fashion Capitol of most of Panem (Since District 1 and the Capitol still dress "colourfully"). District 9 :Main article: District 9 District 9's main industry is grain. After the revolution, many from District 10 came over and used the fine fields to feed their herds properly. District 10 :Main article: District 10 Livestock is District 10's main industry. They also farm and are the scientific Capitol of Panem, mainly in a city near its interior. They have many immigrants from District 7. District 11 :Main article: District 11 District 11's main industry used to be agriculture--orchards and fields of grain and cotton surrounded the district. However, after the rebellion, many moved on to other places in search of other work field. The fact other districts are agricultural now are the only reason there still is food. District 11 is now lowly populated, but the landscapes attract tourists yearlong. 11 now has farms, fishing, and textiles as its main industry. District 12 :Main article: District 12 District 12 is located somewhere near what was the Appalachian mountains. Its chief industry was coal mining. They have become mainly agricultural. Lowly populated after the bombings, District 12 is now ironically buzzing in certain areas. The District 12 mines haven't been touched in years. Some District 12 residents stayed in 13 after the rebellion. District 13 :Main article: District 13 District 13 is one of the fourteen districts of Panem. Its main industry today is mining but their original industry was nuclear weapons and graphite. It was supposedly obliterated during the Dark Days as a warning to the other twelve districts of the Capitol's might. Unbeknownst to the majority of Panem's populace, District 13 was also responsible for the research and development of nuclear- and fission-based technology before the Dark Days. Though it did have a few graphite mines, graphite mining was not the principal industry in District 13. Today graphite, and all other types of mining exist here today as people from Districts 2, 12 and 13 mine the area. While the surface of District 13 remained scarred, its residents mostly live deep underground. It was used as a base for the Second Rebellion. After the rebellion, the newcomers made settlements above ground as well. District 13's nuclear power was spread out across Panem for a smaller amount of superiority. The same concept of "The Nut" was used for housing District 2, 6 and 12's bombs. District 14 :Main article: District 14 District 14 was a district unique, in the sense it was incorparated after the founding of the Republic of Panem. They were kept secret and were uninformed as to the world around them. District 14 was responsible for nationwide water management. They provided freshwater from the ice in the North where the district is located. They now also provide fish, pelts, and sewage, which they purify. Career districts Many of the wealthier districts such as Districts 1, 2,4 and 5, known as "Career Districts", have a more luxurious lifestyle in general. Today, the previously wealthy districts are still wealthy along with a new one that strived to power. Symbols Seals Each District's seal remains as it did before. The seal shows the industry dictated over the district at hand. Flag The Flag of Panem was a star-spangled one (12 in specific) with the old seal in the center.The new one has this seal, along with now 14 stars and a deeper shade for background. 11.jpg 10.jpg 9.jpg 7.jpg 6.jpg 5.jpg 4.jpg 3.jpg 2.jpg 1.jpg C.png 12.jpg 8.jpg -13.jpg 14.jpg Category:Panem